


Taming The Beast

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Everyone has begun to settle into the lifestyle of being retired heroes, except for Vincent Valentine. Who decides to stop by Wutai and see how his surprisingly reliable ally was doing in the aftermath of DEEPGROUND. Vincent searches for some peace and quiet, and Yuffie is anything but. Vincent has found peace with himself, and with that comes an entirely new and perplexing problem...dealing with feelings.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Taming The Beast

Now that the world was saved (again) and everything seemed to be going back to normal, Yuffie Kisaragi found herself stuck at a very annoying impasse. She no longer had any excuses to not be in Wutai, to not be exactly what her father had wanted her to be. But she also found that she wasn't complaining as much.

Now that all the stuff with Vincent was over and done with, and Deepground was gone and things with Midgar seemed to FINALLY be over. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to work to revitalize Wutai like she always wanted, maybe not in the way she wanted. But still, it wasn't such a bad thing to help out Wutai once the world was safe, right?

It felt strange being home, like a chapter of her life was ending and a reign of immortal boredom was beginning. Godo was suspicious the entire time, and Yuffie didn't blame him. But everyone had finally settled down, and she thought she'd give it a try too. She honestly wasn't sure what else she could do at this rate.

And so, here she was in a very non-Yuffie setting: Sitting in the proper _seiza_ position in a white kimono with gold embroidery, her hair was still too short for any proper styling and she had glared daggers at her father with that very fact. There were some things that she would not budge on, and her hair was one of them. She had been home for three weeks now, and Godo seemed more than enthused to have a cavalcade of tutors and instructors to educate her on the collective workings of her nation.

She was bored. Because she knew all of it already, she didn't escape it because she thought it was a stupid lesson, she had escaped it because she didn't need to have some old man in robes tell her something that she could walk outside and see. But she tolerated it, day in and day out. The only escape she had was her training and the days when she could glide through the night sky of Wutai and watch its development with some motherly sense of satisfaction. It made her think that maybe, doing all this wouldn't be so bad.

But, that did not stop the crippling feeling of boredom and restlessness that began to settle in. There was one small escape outside of her training, was that Yuffie had her network of people through Wutai. Kunoichi like her that kept her apprised of whatever was happening in their small but slowly recovering nation. The rest of her days were spent trying to convince her father that she was actually sticking around and maybe locking her in her room only made her want to leave quicker.

Which she usually left for the night anyway, but it was the principle of the thing! It was lessons, diplomacy, politics and training and the nightly visit from her Kunoichi. All two of them.

But one day during breakfast, the sliding doors opened crisply to Ayame giving a proper bow and walking forward to whisper in Yuffie's ear. Godo's brow arched curiously as his daughter's expression lit up in excitement, and that terrified him down to his very bones.

"You're certain?" Yuffie grinned widely as Ayame nodded. That feeling of boredom was immediately replaced with an almost painful vibration of _adventure._ Something new, something different!

"There is no doubt, Mistress…he is at Turtle Paradise as we speak," Ayame confirmed.

"Then we leave immediately!" Yuffie said, rising smoothly, that cat-like grin had never left.

"Who is here?" Godo said warily. "Yuffie, please…you finally are starting to be the proper draught-"

"Can it, you old fart," Yuffie huffed, hands on her hips. "I want to be here of my choosing, and I will not ignore my friends for all this dumb stuff! Ayame, we're leaving."

"Y…Yes, Mistress," Ayame said, rising to escort her out. Sometimes, she really hated being the one to tell Yuffie anything when her father was around because they were always arguing about something or another. The entire house staff had been surprised that Yuffie had been so…cooperative, but it looked like that had changed.

Godo sighed heavily at Yuffie excitedly leaving, fingers running through his hair. He honestly did not understand this girl no matter how hard he tried…he supposed there was a small victory in the fact that she did not immediately rip off her kimono and seemed more dedicated to producing a good image for Wutai.

He hoped.

\--

Truthfully, Vincent Valentine didn't know where else to go. It felt strange to stay with Cloud and Tifa when they were still working things out and they already had Marlene and Denzel to look after. Cid and Shera were together, and Barrett…well, he had no problems with Barrett but it wasn't exactly a traveling companion. Nanaki was staying in Cosmo Canyon, working on establishing things with his species, so he assumed. Which left the most unlikely partner he had ever had: Yuffie Kisaragi.

He couldn't even begin to explain why he liked her company, she was loud, obnoxious and did everything in her power it seemed to pull him out of his shell in ways that made him deeply uncomfortable on almost every known level he could think of. But, it was endearing in its own way and Yuffie didn't actually require him to talk to enjoy his company, he wasn't much of a talker.

So, he ended up in Wutai. For all he knew, Yuffie was settling down to a life of normalcy too, but maybe it was time for him to do the same. As normal as he could be, anyway.

"Vincent!" Yuffie's explosively cheerful voice shook the quiet atmosphere of the bar as everyone turned. Vincent's crimson eyes skirted across her in minor shock, if it wasn't for that jubilant, grinning from ear to ear expression, he wouldn't have had a clue.

He had never, in his life seen Yuffie in anything other than her traveling gear. And here, she was in a beautiful white and gold kimono. And yet, seconds passed and there was still silence as Yuffie put her hands on her hips in a frustrated huff.

"Hey! You just run off after everything is said and done, and you don't even say hi?" Yuffie chided firmly, frowning.

"Hi," Vincent said, taking a sip of his drink as he returned to the bar. "How are you, Yuffie?"

"Irritated," Yuffie responded dryly, heading over to sit next to him as patrons offered respectful bows, that she felt compelled to return. Which resulted in an even longer collection of apologies and compliments that Vincent felt somewhat compelled in turn to watch Yuffie hastily bow and smile to everyone who did the same. It was like watching a domino effect of kindness radiate from her. He couldn't help but quirk a brow at it, had he been gone so long already that Yuffie had manners?

"…So I see," Vincent said flatly. "You look nice." Nice was undercutting it, honestly. He never considered Yuffie ugly, but she certainly had a beauty about her that her rough and tumble lifestyle often hid. She almost looked like the Princess she was supposed to be, almost.

"Thanks," Yuffie grinned, taking a seat next to him once again. "What are you doing here, Vincent?" she asked, ordering a cup of tea.

"Good question," Vincent admitted out-loud, taking another sip. "Traveling, I suppose, seeing what everyone is up to." Yuffie eyed him a long while as he sipped his whiskey, head tilted.

"Huh," she finally said.

"What?" Vincent asked in return.

"You look happier." Yuffie decided with a warm smile.

"Do I?" Vincent mused, finger tapping on his glass.

"Yup! A lot happier," she said, hands on the counter. Not her elbows, her hands. She looked very much the picture of Wutaian nobility. "You're not so tight in your shoulders, and you don't have your other hand halfway off the counter in case you need to draw." She informed cheerfully as Yuffie said her thanks to the bartender who presented her with tea. You'd only find that kind of skillset in Wutai, she was pretty sure. "So, what changed?"

Vincent glanced at her, who was happy to take a sip of her tea. She noticed all that? Well, being a kleptomaniac could make it easy to read body language, he assumed.

"I got closure," Vincent said, staring at his drink. It was strange to say, and even stranger to believe.

"Closure?" Yuffie said, glancing at him.

"Yes."

"For um…" She never knew how to approach it, honestly…no one did. It was an understandably touchy subject for him.

"Yes."

"Well, that's good, right?" Yuffie smiled at him again, and he found himself at a loss for words once more. "That means you can move on to do other things."

"It does." That was the problem, he didn't know what the 'other things' were. He traveled around and all he saw was stability and safety for everyone, which made him happy. But he didn't want to be a hanger-on to other people's lives. His stability was his lack of closure, his true purpose for waking up and staying awake. Now, he didn't know what he should do besides go back to sleep.

"…I'm hearing a pretty huge 'but' in there, Vincent," Yuffie said. "What's wrong?"

"Loneliness, mostly." Vincent openly admitted. Contrary to the popular opinion of Yuffie being an insufferable kleptomaniac annoyance (which if he was being honest, she was that sometimes), she was also one of the few people outside of Tifa and Cloud who were good at listening to him talk, and in turn, didn't care if he sat quietly with them for hours on end. And slowly, the roots of trust began to form at their tree of friendship, however small that tree started.

"I know that feeling," Yuffie smiled. "It's nice, you know…not being a hero anymore, but it's kind of crazy how dull everything else is now. I wouldn't want the world to be on the brink again, but…"

"But it'd be nice to have some excitement," Vincent finished in slow agreement. Fewer things to think about then, fewer problems to settle on with his life and where it would go now.

"Yes, exactly! But I guess we just need to find our own fun, me and you." She grinned, leaning over to nudge him playfully. "You know what fun is, right?" She didn't intend to be serious about it, but Vincent's expression made her wonder if she crossed a line.

He knew what fun was, obviously. But his look was thoughtful. The last time he had fun was…ages ago.

"I do," Vincent said. "But it's not exactly fun I can get on a whim, Yuffie."

"Sure you can!" Yuffie said cheerfully. "C'mon, almost every kind of fun is something you can get going on! Let's do it, you and me!"

"You couldn't handle me even if you wanted to, Yuffie." Vincent chuckled, taking another slow sip of his drink. "Besides, wouldn't it be a bit uncouth for the Princess of Wutai to sleep with a random traveler, don't you think?"

Oh.

_Oh._

That kind of fun. Yuffie stared at him a moment, her expression dancing somewhere between unreadable and surprised. Why it was surprising, she wasn't sure. Vincent was by every definition of the word, a human…and most humans had needs at least once in a while that they had to explore in their way.

"…Huh," Yuffie mumbled, sipping her tea awkwardly in thought. "Didn't…peg you for that kind of person, to be honest…besides, what makes you think I can't handle it?"

"Lots of things," Vincent remarked dryly. He should have kept his mouth shut, he knew that tone. That challenging, brazen 'I bet I could!' voice that usually ended up with her being over her head. "More importantly, what makes you think you want it?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Yuffie huffed, sitting her cup down. "Are you telling me how I feel now!? Huh? You're a really nice guy, and really handsome and…well you know." Yuffie finished. "That's all."

"Do I know? Alright," Vincent chuckled. "Are you serious about this, Yuffie?"

"Oh my god, yes," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes…which would have looked a little more impressive if her face wasn't heating up slightly. She was bad at hiding her excitement. It wasn't like Vincent wasn't obnoxiously handsome, or really soft-hearted deep down and really caring. "C'mon, Vince…you and I get along great, and I mean…it's not like people are breaking down the door to marry me or anything."

"That might have something to do with you never being around to see them," Vincent added dryly, taking another sip as Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him.

"God, I'm telling you I want to sleep with you and that's what you give me?" she grumbled. "Come on, Vincent! Where is your charm?"

"Not in talking to people." He admitted with a casual shrug. "Never has been."

That was extremely true, and also extremely annoying.

"Well," Yuffie said, chin tilted up. "I'm tellin' you now, I can handle whatever you're gonna throw at me. You know how tough I am! Besides that, I didn't hear a no."

"No, you didn't," Vincent said with the practiced exasperation of dealing with her smugness. "You're very beautiful when you want to be."

"Oh wow, thanks-wait." Yuffie frowned. "Whaddya mean when I want to be?" she said, punching him on his arm. Which didn't do anything, because Vincent was made of granite or whatever? Ugh! This wasn't how this was supposed to go!

"When you want to be," Vincent repeated casually as if it explained everything. This was increasingly feeling like he didn't want to do any of this, and was just too nice to say it.

"Okay, okay…" Yuffie sighed. "I get it, Vincent…I'm sorry for pressing the matter, but you don't have to be so behind the back about it, you know?" she pouted, finger running along the rim of her teacup. "I get it…I'm not like…y'know, traditionally pretty and I don't talk like some fancy lady like Tifa or whats-her-face-"

"Lucretia," Vincent said, inching his glass forward for the bartender to pour him a little more whiskey. There was no stopping Yuffie when she was like this. Vincent wouldn't exactly consider Tifa a 'fancy lady', maybe Yuffie was looking for mature? The bartender silently complied, watching in some bizarre wonder of it all.

"Yeah, like…I get it, you know? But you know, I really like you and all…so I was kinda hoping we could…I dunno," Yuffie mumbled. "Do…stuff."

"Do stuff," Vincent remarked in amusement, taking another sip with a low chuckle. That chuckle made her skin crawl, in a good way. "What kind of stuff, Yuffie?"

"You know," Yuffie said, puffing her cheeks. "Fun…stuff!" Ugh, now she knew he was messing with her! "Look, if you're not interested-"

"I am," Vincent said, casting his gaze toward her. "You're just very bad at expressing it." He shouldn't. His chest burned, his nostrils flared. Taking in her scent like a sweet perfume. He shouldn't.

"Well, you're bad at showing interest," Yuffie muttered, her face red with shame. Ugh, his lack of charm in talking and her lack of eloquence was making this far less sexy than she was hoping.

"Fair point." Vincent agreed, setting his glass down. There were reasons for that, complicated ones. Ones that were dangerous for her to prod as she glanced at her. Yuffie didn't know what to expect from him, but the gaze he gave her trailed down her spine and throbbed in her groin.

It was the most intense feeling she had ever felt in her life.

"W…Well," Yuffie stammered after a moment, clearing her throat. "Would you like to stay at the castle while you're here?"

"Sure," Vincent said, giving a polite nod. "I appreciate your hospitality, Yuffie."

Good, she needed a reason to get the hell out of this conversation.

\--

The arrival to the castle was met with a surprising sense of politeness from Godo, who had more respect for Yuffie's friends being saviors of the world than Yuffie. Old habits died hard. They had dinner together and talked about the old times and everything else, while Yuffie looked equal parts flustered and annoyed. It was the most animated she had been since she came home.

Ayame had been watching, as a loyal Kunoichi of the Wutaian Royal Family should be. Ever since they had met earlier in the day, her body language was different. Her smiles had changed. It wasn't entirely bad a thing, but any changes in Princess Yuffie made her wary.

She knew what was happening, and she knew Yuffie would ignore her. The only thing she could do was watch and wait.

\--

Yuffie didn't know what she had awoken, but it wasn't her fault. Vincent should have had better self-control, better focus. Better everything. It had been too long since he had considered the scent of a woman. It had been a long time since he had the peace of mind to think about it.

And yet, her offer was enticing…it stirred something deep in his body that ached and hungered. It was a thirst that he couldn't quench, a need that he had forgotten. Even as Yuffie sat down, his mind wandered to how easy it was to pull her along, to push her robes aside. To hear those sweet submissive sounds.

"Vincent here was telling me that he had an interest in staying for a time," Godo said to his daughter, who smiled faintly. "Perhaps having a familiar companion would convince you to take your position more seriously, Yuffie?"

"I can think about it, Father," Yuffie teased. Godo sighed heavily at that, motioning helplessly to his daughter as Vincent rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug. Yuffie had always been like that, a free spirit that seemed to cater to her whims and little else. It was attractive, if dangerous for someone like him.

Would Yuffie have cared if Vincent grabbed her by the hair and put her on the table to satiate his hunger? He had barely heard their conversation, his nostrils flared against the cover of his cloak for Yuffie's scent that lingered so easily on his body: The scent of the earth was buried so naturally in her, and the hint of sweat that made him grateful he was sitting. He had made such a showing of how she could handle it, but now he didn't know if he had the self-control.

"Vincent?" Yuffie's voice slowly trickled into and he blinked, glancing over to her. "You okay?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head. "You spaced out there."

"Fine, sorry." Vincent murmured, shaking his head. "Just lost in thought, that's all." Mostly about forgetting the basic social functions of most places and mounting the Princess of Wutai in front of her father, but those were just minute details.

"You've traveled quite a long way! Yuffie, why don't you see our new guest to his room?" Godo suggested with a friendly smile. "Perhaps you can help put some sense into my daughter." Vincent chuckled, mostly because Yuffie's face was settled into a frown as they rose.

"I have plenty of sense, father…if you weren't so old and dumb to listen!" Yuffie scoffed, hands on her hips. "Please excuse my father's behavior, it is unbecoming of a ruler of Wutai," she said, chin tilted up smugly as Godo seethed in frustration.

"Gods give me strength," Godo groused. "Be away with you, girl! And I hope you give our guest better manners than you do me!"

"Anyone with a personality would," Yuffie said, sticking her tongue out at her father before heading out the room, Vincent had little choice but to follow. He supposed some things never changed about Yuffie. They walked along the halls in relative silence, save for the faint shuffling and cleaning of servants.

"Sooo…" Yuffie started casually, hands behind her back. "Um-"

"Sorry about today," Vincent said. "I shouldn't have goaded you like that, I'll be more careful in the future."

Yuffie turned to stare at him, brows raised as they stopped walking.

"Are you dumb?" She asked plainly.

"…Not that I know of," Vincent said after a long pause. "Why?"

"Are you kidding me right now? I didn't even know you could flirt!" Yuffie grinned widely. Vincent didn't think that was flirting in the slightest bit, did he even say anything to her that had any kind of emotional meaning?

"I…don't understand," Vincent said, frowning. "If you were found out-"

"Vincent," Yuffie huffed. "Shut up, okay? I said I wanted to handle it and I handled it, what happened was awesome and I loved it."

There was a faint pause as Vincent stared at her, and she had the good graces to give him a bashful grin. "Okay so I didn't HANDLE it, but I handled it!" she pouted. "I managed!"

"…Uh-huh." Vincent said. "That's your idea of managing?"

"Yes, because I wanted it," Yuffie said firmly. "God, Vincent…it's like you don't know how handsome you are and how much I trust you!" she groused.

"I'm not," Vincent remarked. "You've not even seen me out of my cloak, Yuffie…I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, you don't want that kind of thing in your life, I don't."

"You don't get to make that choice," Yuffie responded. "I'm not asking you to _marry_ me, jeez…I just, you know…" she said, trailing off a little as her cheeks heated up. "I like having fun, and you're fun to be around…why is that a bad thing?"

"Yuffie-" Vincent started. He was going to, anyway. He was going to tell her about how much of a bad idea it was, about how there was a lot for him to tell her and consider if they even wanted to do that. Then, there was the other part of him that wanted to grab her and put her against the bar and make her moan. The part that hungered irrationally for a moment of freedom, however fleeting.

He was not normal, he was a monster that had been given a second chance that he didn't deserve. He knew all of this, and yet…

"…I'll think about it," Vincent decided instead. Yuffie's smile slowly appeared.

"Promise?" Yuffie said seriously. "Super promise?"

"As opposed to a normal promise?" Vincent asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, exactly." Yuffie nodded in return.

"…Fine, I super promise to think about it." Vincent said slowly. "And what happens if I don't keep a super promise?"

"I kick your ass," Yuffie said simply. "Really badly."

"Guess I better watch out, then," Vincent said dryly. She was serious, Vincent wasn't quite sure what part she was serious about. But she was definitely serious.

"You got it!" Yuffie smirked. "You can't escape the Great Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine! I will stalk to you the ends of the planet if I have to, I'll get my answer!"

"Hopefully you won't have to wait that long, huh?" Vincent chuckled as they resumed their walk toward his guest room. It was respectably spacious. Wutaian's were a little more conservative about their space and didn't favor such large mansions in the same way that the west did. It was a lot of hallways and rectangular rooms. His room was on the second floor and overlooked the garden of the castle.

"Have a good night, Vincent," Yuffie said with a polite bow. "My room is-"

"I know where it is," Vincent said casually. "I'll come to see you if I feel the need, Yuffie." He said with a nod. "Goodnight." Yuffie smiled at that and turned to leave.

\--

Vincent didn't sleep. It's not that he couldn't, but he didn't need to. He had been in a coffin for thirty years and now that he was up, he found it difficult to want to ever sleep again.

When he slept, he dreamed of every regret he had and it made it hard to open his eyes. So he just stopped sleeping, he preferred to see how the night

But, lately, that had changed. His mind didn't wander so much on mistakes he had made in the past, those had been resolved. Hojo was dead, Sephiroth was gone…there wasn't much left to hold him to his past. As he stared out into the Wutaian night, his mind wandered elsewhere.

And he decided that it was time to take a step towards something more positive.

\--

He knew Yuffie's room, considering that he had been here in the past when the wayward kunoichi had decided to steal the entire party's materia. It was clear, however, as Vincent arrived in a red wisp, silent as the wind that she had done some changes.

While the kleptomaniac in her seemed to be loud and proud, judging by the random and impressive collection of weapons in various states. He did not see a single piece of materia. Vincent surmised that she kept her word and distributed the materia to the people, for whatever need they had of it now. Numerous books lined her desk that Vincent wasn't quite sure what they said, as his Wutaian was rather rusty. But it was clear that Yuffie was taking her duties at least a little seriously.

But, he wasn't here for that. He heard a faint shift of fabric and turned to see Yuffie, naked and grinning. It was a different kind of grin, the look in her eyes was glittering with excitement and eagerness.

"Wow," Yuffie purred, as Vincent's crimson eyes trailed down her lean, athletic figure. "You made your choice already?"

"Yes," Vincent said, standing there as he admired her. Openly. She was not as shapely as Tifa, but she had a litheness that he appreciated. That he had seen the lethal effectiveness of first hand. "But I need to know if you're really ready to deal with me."

"I am," Yuffie promised, legs folded with a smile. "I trust you, and I trust you're not going to hurt me." She said, watching with curiosity as he shed his red cloak. His face was always obscured by his hair and his headband (which he was also taking off) but Vincent was unfairly handsome.

"And if I do?" Vincent pressed, the warmth pooling in his groin.

"I might like it." Yuffie shrugged casually.

"But what if I lose control?"

"You won't because you're getting what you want," Yuffie purred, leaning forward on her palms. "Me," she said, wiggling her hips left and right with an excited smile. "Whatever you wanna do with me, Vincent…do it. I trust you."

Vincent stared at her for a long moment and nodded before he stepped forward and his clothes just…dropped behind him. Yuffie had a million questions, but all of them were drowned out immediately by the immaculate marble in front of her. Her eyes widened, her mouth opening faintly as a flush trailed down her entire body.

He was so pale, but he was gorgeous. His body had an army of scars in so many places and in so many directions with such precise lines that they were disturbing as much as they were artwork. His definition was unreal, every muscle had its place and it put a flag on it. She had never expected him to be defined. And the scars, they were beautiful in their own way. But her eyes slid down to his thick erection, and trailing it with her eyes was followed with an excited shiver.

She scooted closer to the edge of the bed, her fingers curling around the tip to slide down smoothly along his shaft. "Jeez, Vincent…" Yuffie huffed. She was not an expert on cocks, but seven inches felt like…a lot. It explained why she had been a little tender a bit afterward. And it was thick.

"Sorry, I should have-" Vincent started, before he grunted heavily as Yuffie's hand squeezed the base of his cock firmly.

"Nuh-uh," Yuffie said, staring up at him. "You're not ruining this for me, Vincent Valentine." She smirked, shifting forward to give his cock a loving peck on the tip. "Or for either of us…got it?"

Vincent had never felt the shock of lightning to his system that her lips had just given him, and all he could do was huff in response.

"Good," Yuffie said, stroking him smoothly as she admired him, all of him that was fully on display. She shifted forward, her hand still trailing along his cock in a slow stroke as her lips found the scar that was perfectly center of his chest.

"Anything, Vincent." Yuffie reminded with a light purr, staring up at him with hunger in her eyes. It was intoxicating to see, someone wanted him like that…someone hungered for him so much that they trusted him implicitly. He didn't know how to process it other than the burning hunger clear in his eyes.

"Yuffie…" Vincent trailed off, the feeling of her hand was almost as good as the reminder of his primal senses flaring when he took her earlier. He trusted her too, but it was difficult. Her scent, the way she spoke was driving him wild. But Yuffie wasn't going to let him back away from this. She slid up slowly, her body sliding along his scarred skin. Every touch along skin that had barely seen the sun felt like shocks of lightning.

He felt exposed and vulnerable…and the warmth of Yuffie's body set his own on fire, it hurt to think about it. It hurt to think about how much he wanted to bury himself in her and never stop.

"Do it." Yuffie breathed against his ear. "Whatever it is…do it."

There was no hesitation in Vincent anymore, only hunger. He shifted his weight forward as Yuffie let out an excited giggle, his hands gripped her ankles as she was spread wide and pushed back. She sucked in a light breath in anticipation. This position was so vulnerable and exposed, she couldn't help but blush as she watched his fat cock slide across her quivering lips.

That was going in her again, and seeing it made her both excited and terrified as the fat tip brushed along her folds and he dipped his hips in. She was expecting slow, she didn't get slow. Instead, she got a seven-inch surprise slam down into her wet and waiting pussy.

Yuffie let out a squeal as the lightning strike of pleasure rippled across her body and dulled any pain. She said anything he was thinking, and she almost regretted it until he started moving. His pace was relentless, every time she was trying to breathe was when he was slamming his cock into her like a brute.

She _loved_ it.

Yuffie's squeals were drowned out by Vincent's primal growls as his hips smacked firmly against her groin. She couldn't breathe, she could barely think and all she wanted to do was to keep feeling the slams of pleasure that radiated across her stomach and trailed into her brain. Her entire body was on fire and Vincent kept going.

Her feet were swaying mindlessly, her toes curled in bliss. She couldn't do anything but hold on the scarred sculpture of perfection that was driving his dick into her as hard as he could. She felt like she was being split in half and she needed air faster than she was getting it.

Vincent couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. She felt so good, the way her pussy gripped his shaft every time in sunk deep inside her. The way she moaned and whimpered every time he rolled his hips back and flexed to keep him close, even though her ankles were currently gripped by the hungry monster on top of her.

Her eyes were half-lidded, unfocused. Her mouth was dry from how much panting and moaning was rolling through her, empowering Vincent to keep his brutal pace with a hungry growl.

"Yuffie-" He started before Yuffie let out a choked moan. No, no! The only thing he was going to be doing was exactly this! She didn't care what he had to say!

"Dun care!" Yuffie slurred. "Keep fuckin' me!" She said, tugging her legs down as Vincent let go, and she locked her legs around his hips as he thrust into her. How could he keep this pace up!? It didn't matter, every slam into her hurt in the best way and was pooling at the base of her spine and radiating up her body and back down again.

She didn't have a warning when it hit her, because his pace was so consistently primal that every movement felt like it could be the one. But she felt it this time, it crawled down her body and made her moan as she held him tight, her entire body shaking and twitching as she came with a long, heavy squeal.

Vincent didn't remember the last time he let go like he did today. Everything was about control, keeping it all within a reasonable boundary so that he could keep people away if he hurt them. But here, he let go so much that he gripped the bed like a vice and bucked firmly inside her, shuddering in release as Yuffie whimpered hungrily.

"Oh, god…" Yuffie panted, her voice laden with shivers. "Oh god, Vincent…" He couldn't speak, his body was heavy against hers as he huffed out a breath. Panic took over before he glanced around and back down to Yuffie, whose body was flush with satisfaction and she was grinning ear to ear.

Nothing had happened. The panic faded away as soon as it arrived. He didn't know what that meant.

"…Yuffie?" Vincent murmured carefully.

"Yeah?" Yuffie responded with a pleased hum.

"Did I hurt you?" Vincent said in concern. It all felt so good and slipping back let a rumble of pleasure of escape as Yuffie whimpered in relief, her pussy relaxing as thick lines of cum lazily started to ooze out of her twitching body.

"It was worth it," Yuffie said dreamily. "Mn…I'm going to have the best bruises."

"Yuffie-" Vincent insisted before Yuffie held hands out and yanked him to the side. Vincent stayed still for a moment before Yuffie glared at him, and he carefully relented to lay on his side. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was getting a lot of mixed signals about this from her.

"Shut up and cuddle," Yuffie sighed. "I don't care, Vincent. I loved it, we're doing it more and you're going to like it." She said, slipping her arm around him to bury her head against his chest to feel the steady pulse of his heart.

"…Okay," Vincent said awkwardly, his clawed hand resting on her back. She didn't care. It…relaxed him in ways he didn't know how to process. He was vulnerable, his gun was on the floor and he felt…content. His mind did not wander anywhere in particular, and he couldn't think of a time when his mind knew how to wander…

\--

The sunlight made his eyes snap open, and for one fleeting moment he could smell the sickly smell of forced sterilization and the cold back of the operating table, before the sound of birds filled the air and the world slowly came back to normal. He was in Yuffie's room, in Wutai.

Yuffie was snoring, face buried against his chest and mouth open. Did…he fall asleep?

"Mnh…" Yuffie snorted, arms slipping around him the moment he started to move. "Stoppit and lay with me," she mumbled lazily. "You ain't goin anywhere anyway…"

"No," Vincent agreed after a moment of thought, sinking back down. "Not when I've already found the best place to be." He said, closing his eyes to finally relax. It was peaceful until Yuffie opened her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Ayame, you may leave now," Yuffie informed flatly. There was nothing as Vincent's eyes flickered open, and he heard the barely-there steps in the ceiling.

"Guess she learned from the best, huh?" Vincent remarked dryly as Yuffie glanced up at him, and smacked him on the chest.

He deserved that.


End file.
